


Jealousy

by PigSlay



Series: Zouis Week [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drabble (100 word story) I wrote based on the "Jealousy" prompt from Zouis week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. I just wrote this for fun/as an addition to Zouis week: http://zouisweek.tumblr.com/ It's probably not that good since it's only 100 words and all, but I like it so yeah. :)

“I don’t like seeing you make goo-goo eyes at Liam on stage,” Zayn says. He and Louis are both in Zayn’s house, just talking and smoking. “I’m supposed to be the one who gets those from you.”

“Well you are right now aren’t you?” Louis makes a show of batting his eyelashes in Zayn’s direction.

“I guess…”

“Come on Zayn. If you were on stage, you’d be getting them instead, I promise.”

Zayn smiles slightly at that and turns to Louis, slowly but surely bringing him in for a small kiss. “I love you.”

Louis smiles. “I love you too.”


End file.
